


Take a Shot

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even though he wants nothing to do with any of this, Football | Soccer, Gai is smitten, Genma is adorable, Humor, Kakashi wins for Best Wingman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt "You always watch our soccer/football game but you’re always alone and I wanted to talk to our number one fan", GaiGen version





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly start the football vs soccer naming argument with anyone who wants to go (ง'̀-'́)ง

He doesn’t look, Gai thinks, very much like the kind of person to come to one football game, let alone all of them without fail, regardless of weather or distance. There’s never anyone with him, and he never interacts with the other spectators. Just shows up, takes a seat by the railing closest to the field, and watches them play without cheering or making a fuss.

He also seems, Gai is sure, like the sort of person who wouldn’t want to make a fuss no matter what.

Kakashi has started calling him their stalker, but Gai is beyond pleased that they actually have a _fan_. There’s really no other word for him, and on their way into the locker room after the ninth game in a row with the man present, Gai is practically floating. Their team is a good one, but they’re part of a small league, and most people don’t waste time coming to games until the very end of the season. Now, like this, Gai is on the verge of thinking about signed jerseys and selfies with fans—well, with their _one_ fan—and maybe a few more sponsors. One is a good start, right?

Kakashi sidesteps him neatly before he can grab his friend and whirl him around. Not about to let that stand, Gai lunges again, and it devolves into a brief but fierce struggle in the hallway.

“Where is your youthful spirit?” Gai bemoans as he attempts to get Kakashi in a headlock. “This could be the beginning of a springtime filled with—”

Ever cunning, Kakashi manages to loop a foot around his ankle, throw him off balance, and follow him down to pin him on the concrete. “One fan, Gai,” he huffs. “ _One_. If you’re aiming for us to be the next Premier League, I think that one player hit you a little too hard.”

“A most dastardly foul,” Gai agrees cheerfully, trying to knee Kakashi in the ribs even as the other man pins his arms behind his back. “But with the vigor of—”

“Er. Am I interrupting something?”

Both Gai and Kakashi twist around to look up in surprise, and Gai’s eyes widen. Their fan! He squirms loose of Kakashi’s slackened hold and beams at the brown-haired man standing at the mouth of the hallway. “Not at all! We were merely exercising our youthful—”

Kakashi shoves his head down and says blandly, “Sorry about him. He hit his head a little too hard earlier.”

Gai blinks in confusion—it wasn’t _that_ hard, and Kakashi was the one who told him to get up and run it off—but when he opens his mouth to say that Kakashi pinches him hard in the ribs and hisses, “Play along, idiot. I’m doing this for your sake.”

Gai has absolutely no idea what’s going on, but if Kakashi thinks pretending he has a concussion is a good idea, he’ll try it.

“Oh,” the brown-haired man says, and takes a step forward, into the lights. His smile is small and slightly crooked, but aimed entirely at Gai, which is definitely surprising. “Yeah, I saw that hit. A shitty call. He should have gotten a red card.”

The defense is unexpected, but very much appreciated. Gai beams, and this time when he opens his mouth Kakashi can’t find the right angle to pinch him at in time to keep him from talking. “Thank you! It was very un-youthful of that man to play in such a way, but we succeeded despite the tactics of our enemies!”

Kakashi groans under his breath and mutters something that sounds like _now you’re never going to get laid_ , but Gai is distracted by the sudden brightening of the stranger’s smile, the sound of his soft chuckle. It’s bright and warm, and Gai can practically feel his heart soaring. “Are you going anywhere after this?” the man asks, and Kakashi’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline, something like disbelief on his face.

“Not at all!” Gai answers, grinning and giving the man a double thumbs up. “Normally I would go on a three-mile run, but the coach has forbidden such strenuous exercise after a game, so my schedule is clear!”

“Cool.” The man offers a small wave. “I’m Genma. Can I buy you a cup of coffee as a congrats for your win?”

This time Kakashi’s mutter sounds something like _can’t even believe this_ , but it’s hardly something Gai is going to pay attention to when faced with that crooked smile. His heart feels like it’s fluttering high up in his chest, and he says instantly, “A coffee date! Truly one of the greatest activities in the springtime of our—”

Kakashi kicks him hard in the ankle, and Gai cuts off with a yelp. “He says yes. _Politely_ ,” Kakashi tells Genma, who’s grinning lazily. “And his name is—”

“Gai Maito!” Gai interrupts loudly, revenge for being cut off so many times. “It’s a pleasure to meet our greatest fan!”

A faint flush colors Genma’s cheeks, and he drags a hand through his hair. “Well, I don’t know about _greatest_ , but you guys are fun to watch. And you’re talented.” The way he’s looking at Gai makes Gai feel as if that’s addressed to him alone, and he’s practically ready to combust with pride.

“Yosh!” he cheers, and salutes Genma with enthusiasm. “I will shower, and then we will have our coffee!”

Genma chuckles, leaning back against the wall. “It’s a date.”

Gai practically floats into the showers, regardless of Kakashi’s muttering.

 


End file.
